a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to components for pick up trucks, vans, SUVs and other such vehicles which allow a user to climb into the vehicle for loading and unloading, and more particularly, to a step pad and isolator assembly for respectively facilitating loading and unloading of objects into and from the vehicle.
b. Description of Related Art
As is known in the art, pick up trucks, vans, SUVs and other such vehicles generally include a bumper having a step surface for allowing a user to step onto the bumper for climbing into the vehicle to load and unload objects. The step surface generally includes a plurality of raised and grooved areas for providing a gripping area for the user to safely step on without risking slipping and without damaging the outer painted or non-painted bumper fascia.
Known designs of such step surfaces generally include a rubber or plastic step surface mounted on the top fascia of a bumper by adhesive, bolting, snap-fit engagement or other known techniques. In order to account for the user's weight onto the bumper surface, a reinforcement structure can be provided underneath the fascia. The overall bumper assembly thus generally includes at least three components, the outer fascia, a step surface and a reinforcement structure.
An exemplary bumper design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,821 to Heil. Referring to FIGS. 1-3 of Heil, there is disclosed a polymeric injection molded running board 7 including a longitudinal base portion 16 with an upper first surface 28 and a lower second surface 30 opposite the first surface. The upper surface is designed to support a foot of a vehicle occupant entering or exiting the vehicle. The running board includes grip ridges 34 integrally molded with the base portion on the first surface for increasing the frictional interface between the first surface and the foot of the vehicle occupant entering or exiting the vehicle. The grip ridges include a crown region 33 and an incline portion 36 connecting the crown region with the first surface. The running board also includes reinforcing ribs 40 for strengthening the base portion, with the ribs extending from the base portion second surface and being joined to the second surface generally opposite the incline portion of the grip ridges.
Another exemplary bumper design of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0087999 to Campbell discloses in FIGS. 1, 2, 5 and 6 thereof an integrated upper fascia and bumper energy absorber 10 including an upper fascia support member 12, a bumper energy absorber 14 and a load isolator 16 which integrally connects the upper fascia support member to the bumper energy absorber. Upper fascia support member 12 provides attachments for various attached parts of a motor vehicle. Load isolator 16 connects the upper fascia support member to the bumper energy absorber in a fixed position relative to each other and manages a load applied, relatively, to either upper fascia support member or the bumper energy absorber. This relative load distribution causes relative movement of one component from adversely affecting the other component, thus keeping vehicle damage to a minimum in the event of an impact.
While existing running board or bumper designs, such as those disclosed by Heil and Campbell, provide designs which allow a user to step onto the bumper or which distribute an applied load in a predetermined manner, there exists a need for simplifying and reducing the manufacturing and assembly steps required for such components, as well as for reducing the overall number of parts for such components.
It is therefore desirable to provide a vehicle bumper design which allows a user to climb into and out of the vehicle for respectively loading and unloading objects, with the design including a minimal number of components to thus simplify the manufacturing and assembly steps required for such components. There also exists a need for such bumper designs which are robust in design, and which are economical to manufacture and maintain from a manufacturing and material cost perspective.